


Union

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Knight And An Emperor Technically, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Emperor Kylo Ren, M/M, Prince Poe Dameron, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Prince Poe Dameron agrees to marry the Black Knight, Emperor Kylo Ren, in exchange for his kingdom’s safety. He never expected what was under the helmet, however.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Darkpilot Aquarium





	Union

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaWolfGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: For Aqua: 
> 
> “In order to secure the kingdom's safety for another year, Poe is arranged to marry the Black Knight. The knight has been married dozens of times, but no one sees or hears from his wives/husbands ever again. He returns, alone, every year. Poe's scared shitless but it's what needs to be done in order to protect his people, and his friends.   
> No one ever warned him what was under the helmet, though.”

The attendant escorting Prince Poe into the castle of the Black Knight, Emperor Kylo Ren, was far from sadistic, but there didn’t seem to be any pity in the way he spoke. “He is not a heartless man,” said the masked attendant, “But I would advise you not to anger him.”

”I presumed as much,” Poe said. 

It was inside that Poe could actually take a look around the room, see what was surrounding him. The high ceilings, the throne room with a throne that seemed to be chiseled out of black stone. And on the throne itself, his hands resting on the arms of it, was the Black Knight himself. 

Emperor Kylo Ren. The man who had killed his great-uncle Snoke, the previous Emperor. Poe had never seen the Black Knight in person, only heard stories about him. His ruthlessness, his cruelty. Taking land after land for the reborn Empire. 

”Well done, Trudgen," Kylo said, looking over the two of them — looking over Poe, who felt suddenly overdressed in comparison to the Emperor. “I knew you’d escort him safely to me. You are a competent one.”

”Thank you, my Lord,” Trudgen said. Then, “Shall I leave you with him?”

”Yes."

Trudgen left, and Poe was still. He was good at staying calm in a crisis, naturally, especially as the prince of the kingdom of Yavin. This, though...there was something chilling about the helmet. Something chilling about the eyes (of sorts) as well. Blank and black. Something should have been there, but wasn’t. 

_Who talks first_? That was the best thing that Poe could wonder, in the end. Did Kylo? Did he?

”Sit down,” Kylo said. “Technically, we are equals. Or we will be.”

”Right.” Poe sat down to face the Emperor. "If I didn’t have people to protect, I wouldn’t be here.”

”I know that,” Kylo said. “You love people. You wouldn’t bed anything that existed, but you would give your life for a stranger without expecting thanks.”

”How do you know that?”

”I’ve heard stories of you,” Kylo said. “Hard not to...when you’re as distinguished as you are.”

”I see.” A beat. “Do I at least get to see the face of the man I am going to marry?”

“When you’re ready, perhaps.”

Odd, Poe thought. 

“You bring me here and you won’t even show your face?”

”I choose not to." Silence. “The mask is a symbol, more than anything.”

***

Poe dined alone that night. Even though he was still unsettled by the Emperor, the man known as the Black Knight, he also felt, strangely enough, cheated by Kylo’s refusal to show his face. He had come all this way, and Kylo would not even give him the courtesy of showing him his face?

So he had to marry a mask. A symbol, as Kylo would put it. And then no doubt be discarded, as the other husbands and wives had before him. There was no chance that he, Prince Poe Dameron, would be the lucky one. The one to break the curse. 

He could feel the attendants’ gazes on him; they were unreadable behind their masks (were they all required to wear masks? Poe was curious, truly) but Poe could tell that they were studying him. Analyzing him. Wondering what was so special about this one. 

And Poe wondered the same. Yavin was a relatively small kingdom. What would Kylo even want with it? 

Eventually, he finished. At least Kylo hadn’t left him to starve. He supposed. It was Trudgen who showed him to his room, and Poe had to at least admire the lushness, the richness of the varying shades of red, the silken sheets of the bed. 

The bedroom was more beautiful than it had any right to be. 

Poe laid down, shut his eyes. He was tired, and the journey had been long. He could at least take comfort that his people and his friends were safe. 

***

It was in Kylo’s quarters that the Black Knight himself dressed for bed. He was not certain he was ready to let his new husband see him vulnerable. His very comely husband, he thought. Even looking at him...his previous marriages had mostly been marriages of convenience, though there had been a period where he had thought he would find the truest of loves, like his grandmother and his grandfather, his mother and his father. 

All four of them were long dead, naturally, but Kylo remembered them fondly and well. It had not been a stable experience, living in the House of Skywalker. It had had its gentler times, though, times when Kylo Ren was a boy named Ben who wanted to be an inventor like his papa. 

Now he was very much alone. Until him. Prince Poe, who had shot across his landscape like a radiant comet...

It had enchanted him, seeing Poe, before filling him with despair because no one renowned for being beautiful and honorable and kind could ever want someone like him...

He supposed that it would have to start simple. Wooing his new husband, leading up to their wedding, and their consummation. To court Prince Dameron...

He supposed he wasn’t averse to a challenge. 


End file.
